


I may have had a few shots

by wollfgang



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drunk Chloe Decker, F/M, Fluff, Maze is there for a second, Protective Lucifer, Tumblr Prompt, i love that drunk chloe is a tag, slowly moving my tumblr prompts over to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: He gently peels her off the bar top and keeps her upright by his hold alone. Her gaze finally manages to focus on him and she lights up. Lucifer tries not to let her reaction please him as much as it does.“Lucifer!” She sways a little, leaning into him like she’s imparting a secret. “I might have had a few shots,” she whispers loudly.“Really?” he replies, trying not to laugh. She’s rather cute when she’s intoxicated. “Come on, Detective, it's time for LAPD's finest to sleep it off."





	I may have had a few shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mischief_With_Sandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_With_Sandra/gifts).



> written ages ago, but finally getting transferred to ao3

10\. “I might have had a few shots.”

_“Come get ur human”_

Lucifer stares at the text message from Maze for long while. Then he sighs and gets to his feet. 

The bar they had chosen for Girl’s Night isn’t _nearly_ as classy as Lux, he’s disappointed to note, but he supposes to each their own. Maze passes him by as he walks in. She’s got a woman on her arm and the dark eyed look of someone spending the night engaged in all sorts of sordid activities. 

Maze spares a quick moment to point Chloe out to him, slumped at the bar. She’s alone, the others must have already left. He walks over and speaks with the bartender, settling the remaining tab. 

“Chloe,” he murmurs, his hand spanning across her back. 

“Hm?” she lifts her head up muzzily and squints at him. 

He gently peels her off the bar top and keeps her upright by his hold alone. Her gaze finally manages to focus on him and she lights up. Lucifer tries not to let her reaction please him as much as it does. 

“Lucifer!” She sways a little, leaning into him like she’s imparting a secret. “I might have had a few shots,” she whispers loudly. 

“Really?” he replies, trying not to laugh. She’s rather cute when she’s intoxicated. “Come on, Detective, it's time for LAPD's finest to sleep it off,” he says, easing her off the stool. She stumbles and catches herself on the bar counter. Deciding it will be easier just to carry her, Lucifer ducks down and easily sweeps her up into his arms. 

The sudden movement has her gripping the lapel of his jacket tightly. “Alright?” he murmurs, worried for a moment she might get sick on him. 

She hums an affirmative that isn’t reassuring in the _least_. He chooses to take her at her word and begins walking carefully out of the bar. She blinks slowly and seems to realize she’s being cradled against his chest, looking up at him in slow surprise.

“You’re nice, you know that?” she says and he merely glances down at her with raised brows. “You think you’re not, but you are.” She pokes his chest to emphasize the point.

“Thank you, darling,” he replies, amusement hiding in his voice. 

“So’s your face,” she adds, hand drifting up to trail across his jaw, patting at it with an endearing lack of coordination. Lucifer suffers the indignity mildly. She squirms a little and he loosens his hold, concerned for her comfort. She stretches up to tuck her nose against his neck and then she _licks him_. He nearly trips out of surprise and the sudden bolt of arousal that slides down his stomach. 

He glares down at her in disapproval, but she only grins back, unabashed. Thankfully, he’s reached his vehicle and very carefully sets her in the passenger’s seat. He leans over to click her seat-belt and ignores her hands wandering across his person. She makes a noise of protest when he pulls away. 

She somehow manages to stay awake on the ride over, though her head lolls back and her arm hangs outside the car, catching the wind. The back alley of Lux is clear for him and he pulls in and shuts the engine off. 

Chloe doesn’t react as he comes around to her side and opens the door. It’s easy enough to unbuckle her, but she’s got her arms wrapped around his neck before he can even make the suggestion of walking to her. She whines as if she can read his thoughts, and makes a tugging motion. Indulging her, he once again lifts her and carries her inside, up to his apartment. 

She distracts him by running her fingers through his hair, leaving little trails of sensation in the wake of her nails. He hadn’t intended to leave his penthouse, so it’s free of product. “I like the curls,” she states as he makes his way up the steps and into his bedroom. “You never let them out. Free the curls, Lucifer!” 

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” he murmurs affectionately, lowering her to the bed, letting her slide down into his sheets. 

“Free them!” she insists loudly, but muffled by how she has smashed her face into the pillows. He pulls the covers over her and sighs as she quickly drops off into sleep, snoring softly. Her hair spreads out in contrast, blonde on black, a makeshift halo. 

He twines a lock between his fingers, marveling at its softness, before getting up to fetch a glass of water and painkillers. She’s going to want them when she wakes.


End file.
